


Overnight

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla isn't sure how they learned to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

Teyla isn't sure how they learned to do this – or what she gives away in the movement of her body, the expression on her face to make them feel that they should. But somehow they've married cause with effect, and she wonders if conversations occurred – whispered, awkward consultations – or if each found his niche and this is simply one more thing a person does for their team.

The fire is larger – Ronon's handiwork, and he walks the camp's perimeter, gathering wood for the night. John's bent close to the flames, heating water in a functional pot, and Rodney's beside her, one large, warm hand pressed against the small of her back. She catches John's careful, watchful glance and smiles, touched by the concern that they dare not articulate, and leans her head against Rodney's arm. When John brings her tea, biting his lip with concentration, trying not to spill, she accepts it warmly, and laughs when Ronon hauls in a sapling and throws it into the fire. The tea helps the pain, as does the press of Rodney's fingers, and when she curls up to sleep it's with Ronon's spare blanket beneath her head, John's thrown over her body, and she smiles to think of three clumsy men making comfort out of the few things they have.


End file.
